


House Arrest

by gutsandgarters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Lives, snack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandgarters/pseuds/gutsandgarters
Summary: Sometimes it takes one person to change the wheels of fate. When Severus turns up at the ministry of magic during Voldemort's bid for the prophecy, he ends up saving Sirius' life. Turned traitor, and Sirius awaiting a fair trail, the two find themselves under house arrest at Grimmauld Place for their own safety...





	1. Snape fucks up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! Looking ahead, this is going to be a pretty long one following some angsty Snack. Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bad when Albus is angry with you. It's worse when you wind up in a house with Sirius Black. Snape can't help but think there's a higher power out to ruin him (pro tip -it's me)

_ SB _

He hadn’t felt this alive in years. If he had to compare the feeling, it was something like when he and James used to break out of Hogwarts as animagi with Remus as his wolf self - completely freeing, terrifying, and yet so in control. Of course there had been nothing but fear the moment Snape had called an emergency meeting and told them all he was worried about Harry leaving for the ministry to collect the prophecy under the guise he was held there hostage - there was a pang in his heart for the adorable young godson who would do anything to save those he cared for - after all that's how he got him to follow Ron into the shrieking shack not 2 years ago.. But the fear was there. A very real chance he may lose Harry, and then what? A lifetime of Grimmauld Place and stale whisky. 

Within the halls of the ministry he felt like he was running through a dream, was he really here, out in the open? A small cohort of the order had remained at headquarters whilst Snape had returned to school grounds to see if Harry was still there. They rest of them had made a break for the ministry - if tonight was the night then Harry or not, they may still make a move on the prophecy. 

Sirius had felt a wave of relief crash over him the moment he saw Harry. The moment was brief before he launched into a duel with a faceless death eater before him. It was exhilarating, he didn’t know his heart could still beat like this. Out of seemingly nowhere Arthur Weasley hexed the opponent in front of him. Sirius could not quite catch his breath as a familiar cackle caught his attention from behind. He turned just in time to block a hex hurled at him by his dear sweet cousin, Bellatrix. 

There was a flurry of curses and hexes between them as they moved about the room. Sirius had always taken pride in his ability to duel, but Bellatrix was no pushover. As they moved to the centre of the room Sirius began to back up the dias towards the curtain in the centre of the room. And it all happened in a moment.

He saw the look of triumph in her face before he knew what was happening. She was rushing towards him, a flurry of spells. His foot stumbled up the last step to the dias. Somewhere to his left the soft flutter of a curtain caressed his face. The world slowed for a second. Then something pulled at his collar, with the force of what felt like a hippogriff throwing him across the room. He landed, ungainly and with a yell sprawled across the marble floor. Bellatrix let out an almighty wail, and the word ‘traitor’ echoed around the walls. Once Sirius rediscovered which way was up, he looked to see Snape of all people, duelling his fellow death eaters, all hellbent on wreaking revenge on the traitor. Albus was sprinting to his aid whilst the other order members scrambled to help the children and get them to safety. Once the world was the right way up he began to search for Harry but to no avail, the boy was gone. 

From his vantage point on the floor he could see a flash of light away from the fighting where Severus and Albus stood back to back. It's source was from down a corridor and worried for his Godson Sirius followed the winding brick to find Harry. For a moment, there was relief as he saw the familiar silhouette of scruffy hair, but his wand was held aloft and there was a shake to his voice as he spoke. Another flash of lights and he was thrown backwards into a column at the edges of the room and he slid down into a weak heap. 

Sirius was there in an instance in front of him, wand up defensively, only to come face to face with a monster he had seen in person only once before. Voldemort sneered at him (as best one could sneer without a nose) and raised his wand. Sirius had not had time to think before cries came in from all around the room, as aurors and the minister of magic, good old Cornelius Fudge came swarming in. In an instant, the Dark Lord had vanished, and like a icy chill reality crept into Sirius' bones as there were screams from around the room for his capture. It was inevitably Harry, quick thinking as his father, who got him moving. Sirius cried out as a kick came into contact with the back of his shin. 

"GO SIRIUS, GET OUT OF HERE" his godson screamed, and sensing the immediate danger passed he gave the boy an apologetic smile before dissappe rating. 

_SS_

He landed awkwardly on the floor of his house. His robes were still smoking from there Avery had singed them. He knew he would only have moments in Spinners End before they would come looking for him and undoubtedly burn the place to the ground. He vaulted over his bed and pulled the secret drawer out from under it and took from it a small wooden box. There, that was the important things. He cast his gaze about the room, the only home outside of Hogwarts he'd ever known, wondering what else he should save from the wrath of some very pissed off death eaters... Barely a moment passed before he heard the distinct 'crack' of someone apparating downstairs. With one last gaze about the room, he left, as quick as he'd entered. 

Will a little more composure, he found himself on the front doorstep of Grimmauld place. He couldn't apparate to Hogwarts, and the flu from his house was out of the question. He packed the small box into his robes, a little heavy but hopefully concealed none the less. He walked into the house and through to the kitchen to find Sirius sat at the table, whisky in front of him looking pensive. The last Severus had seen of him, he had been chasing Potter out of the room. Momentary panic filled him as he took in the weary expression on Black's face. 

"What happened?" Severus said curtly, and Black's head snapped up to look at him. He took him in for a moment, and then looked back at his drink.

"You-know-who was there, cornered Harry. I got there just as the rest of the ministry did, and he disapparated." Black said. He sounded worried, although from the sounds of things Potter sounded fine. A moment passed before Black looked back at him. "What where _you_ doing there?" he asked with an accusatory tone. Before Severus could reply there was another voice behind him,

"Yes I'd quite like to know that myself, Severus." The voice belonged to Albus Dumbledore, and Severus knew him well enough that his collected tone masked an underlying anger. He was immediately worried again. He turned slowly, considering his answer. 

"I found Delores in the forest surrounded by centaurs, they said the boy had taken off on some thestrals with other students. There was no one at HQ and no one at the school-"

"Because we were all there Severus. We had it handled" Albus cut in curtly. 

"Well yes, I can see that now-"

"Severus you had a job, you were our inside man. We needed you there, and now we have no-one" 

"There'd have been no point me being an 'inside man' if Potter would have died, would there?" He shot back, his temper getting the better of him already. 

"We had it covered" Albus sounded angry now "The boy was safe, and you have blown your cover for what? For nothing?" Severus had no reply for him. It was true, he'd been hasty to move and worried tonight was the night it was all coming to a head. He tried to think of a reply to the disappointment in Albus' eyes, but it was Black who spoke next. 

"He save my life" he said quite flatly. "If Snape hadn't showed, I'd have died so, there's that" he finished lamely. Severus thought he sounded no different to 20 years ago whenever they were hauled in front of a teacher for misbehaving, he'd have laughed if he didn't feel he was also on Dumbledore's bad side. 

"Well, lets be thankful something good came of Severus' mistake. Perhaps there might be less animosity between the two of you now, seeing as you'll be seeing a lot of each other over the coming months.." he trailed off, and Severus saw a mischievous twinkle in those blue old eyes. His only response was to arch on eyebrow in question to the headmaster. "Severus you've possibly just become Voldemort's most wanted, the only safe place for you now will be in Grimmauld place, I can't have you endangering the students by bringing them to Hogwarts, not without increased Ministry protection. The two of you will live here, until I've sorted some of this mess out" he finished, in a tone that did not invite further questioning. Before either he or Black could get a words out, he'd hopped into the fireplace and was away, back to his study at the school. 

A few moments passed before Black was the first to speak. 

"Shit"

_My sentiments exactly, _Severus thought. 


	2. In which Sirius is a loveable ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last person on earth Sirius ever wanted as a roommate was Severus Snape. That didn't mean he wasn't going to have fun now the worst had happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all ordered a super angsty slow burn, right?

_SB_

"Not that one" Sirius said for the 4th or 5th time, delighted with himself. Snape glowered at him. It was the fifth bedroom in the enormous house he'd tried to enter, Sirius had thus far come up with four ridiculous reasons as to why he couldn't sleep in the others. He intended to continue until the only place to sleep was with Kreacher. For a moment Snape looked like he might try to reason with him, now _that_ would be something Sirius would love to see. Instead he opened the door anyway and walked inside. 

"Actually Black I think this will do nicely" he announced, and went to shut the door in his face. Sirius caught it in his hand and pushed back. 

"Absolutely not, this is next to my room"

"Then it's such a _shame_ none of those other rooms would have suited" Snape replied, and ugly sneer on his face. 

"Snape I know you only shower once every five years but there's only one bathroom on this floor" 

"Then you're going to have to learn to share, aren't you Black"

"I'm serious"

"I'm Severus, I believe we've met"

"Listen here you greasy little shi-"

Snape looked over Sirius' shoulder, confused and said, "Lupin perhaps you can teach him some manners?" Sirius whirled around, he hadn't even heard Remus come up the stairs. Mostly because he hadn't, he was confronted with an empty hallway, and Snape slammed the door shut behind him. He stared blankly at the hardwood in front of him, before the anger started to simmer up. He shouted several profanities at the door, and kicked it for good measure. It achieved nothing more than a bruised toe. He tried the door handle to no avail, and when alohamora also let him down, he realised Snape may have gotten the upper hand on him. 

"You absolute fungus" he yelled through the door. Now that Snape had holed himself up in that room he realised there was about 0% chance he was going to get him out of it. Especially as Snape knew he wanted him out. _I may have played this wrong _Sirius admitted to himself as he trudged down the hallway into his own room and slammed the door behind him. He flopped on the bed, and reconsidered the day. The ministry had seen him, between Harry and you-know-who none the less. He didn't dare hope they'd interpreted his actions as the heroic aid to his godson, but no doubt had attributed his leaving to follow his so called master... the thought made his stomach churn. He already dreaded the front page of tomorrow's daily prophet. He knew he had to stay put - such a public appearance and every witch and wizard in the country would be harassing any lookalike of his. But he so desperately wanted to see Harry, to make sure he was ok. To tell him he didn't do the wrong thing, he's not a bad person, he still loved him... The other kids looked like they'd been in a bad way, and he knew the boy would blame himself for their injuries. Sometimes he was so like James it hurt his heart. 

Where there was a sadness and longing, there was also an anger, a flash of hate. This would _never_ have happened had he mastered occlumency. Had Snape not acted like a child, thrown him out for simply being curious. He was convinced Snape was using their classes as an excuse to bully Harry. He threw a dirty look at his wall that bordered the very one Snape was now in. He was also convinced Harry had never actually asked Snape to resume his lessons... but regardless he felt the blame fell with Snape. Just when he thought he might muster the energy to get up and wash the day away, he heard the adjacent rooms door open, footsteps down the hallway, and the bathroom door open and close. Shortly followed by the sound of the bath running. Initial irritation fell away to a murmur of mischief , a talent he so rarely got to exercise these days. 

Snape might feel like he had the upper hand, but this was the House of Black after all. 

_SS_

Severus had to hand it to whichever Black ancestor fitted out Grimmauld place, they knew their home comforts. Sure the décor may not have been to his (nor any human alive) liking, but it was rare he got to climb into a bath tub and not have his knees up round his chin (which considering the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts was a small pool, he thought it scandalous the teachers had little more than a tub). He dunked his head under and then reclined back, rivulets of water running down is temples and his feet propped up at the other end of the bath. The room was filled with steam and as he looked up, the lights appeared hazy. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the day. He had gone from an integral member of the order, the only inside man providing insight to Albus into the twisted workings of the Dark Lord, to a liability. He was no use now, anywhere he went he would endanger those around him, he knew what happened to traitors and it wasn't pretty. His mind was whirling, but for now he was safe and he took comfort that the only threat to him in this house was Sirius fucking Black. Even then, his attempts to irritate him had achieved what? An inconvenience to himself, Severus was secretly pleased Black had been so childish this evening. Their little game of one-upping each other might provide some distraction to the no doubt tedious days ahead. He had just managed to relax, his aching muscles slowly stretching, when the bathroom door flew open and banged against the wall. 

"JESUS CHRIST" Severus shouted, sitting up slightly and tucking his knees up to his body - thankfully he'd gone overboard on the bath foam and the water was forgivingly murky. 

"Don't mind me Snivellus, I need to use the facilities" Black said gleefully. He looked down at Severus with a shit-eating grin on his face. Severus did NOT like the way he towered over him whilst he was butt-ass naked in the bath. Black walked over to the toilet and kicked both lids up. Back to Severus, he heard his robes ruffle around followed by the very loud sound of him pissing. 

"What the actual fuck are you doing" Severus hissed, looking at the towel he'd draped on the opposite side of the bathroom. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a piss" he sang back sounding far too pleased with himself. Snape started to stammer some sort of response before Black continued, "I did say there's only one bathroom on this corridor Snivellus, I'm not going to be walking up and down the stairs just to have a slash" 

"Have you HEARD of knocking??" Snape managed to spit out

"Oh but of course, seems little point though as mother dear hexed all the bathroom doors to be unlockable in the house, something about Regulus spending far too much time fussing over his hair, conceited little thing that he was" Black finished

"Runs in the family" Snape murmured, but he was feeling a little too vulnerable to be taunting Black right now. 

"What was that Snivellus?" Black chimed, flushing the toilet and then turning to wash his hands. He smiled to himself and Severus instantly felt uneasy. With good reason too, as Black walked over and dunked both his hands in the bath and washed them. Snape glared at him, feeling trapped as to what he could even do or say. He tried to hold his gaze as Black stared at him, far too close to his face and taking his sweet time washing, and Severus had to look away. He shook his hands, flicking water purposefully into Severus' face, then picked up the towel Severus had brought in to dry them. Black then tossed it over his shoulder, before picking the pile of black robes up Severus had left on the floor. "I'll have Kreacher wash these for you, although it might be more hygienic to have them burnt!" he said, far too happy with himself, and skipped out of the bathroom leaving the door ajar. 

Severus waiting before he visibly relaxed himself. Suddenly the hazy room felt oppressive and the bath far too hot. He stood, not taking his eyes off the door, before realising Black hadn't left a single item of fabric in the room for him to cover himself with, and his wand was in his robes. He let out a frustrated yell, the only reply being a fit of laughter from the hallway. 

_This isn't over Black _he though menacingly. 

_SB _

Sirius was thrilled with himself. He had dumped Snape's robes just outside his rooms - like hell he was going to have Kreacher wash them. The towel he'd thrown over the bannister, simply the thought of Snape having to tip toe out in the buff was hilarity enough and the thought would entertain him for weeks. _I wonder how long I'll need to fuck with him until he simply moves out! _He thought with glee. Remus had been telling him to get a hobby, it would occupy his mind, help pass the time and maybe even stop him drinking. He doubted this was what Remus had in mind, but for Sirius it was perfect. He wasn't even going to need a whisky to sleep tonight. He couldn't contain his laughter, as he heard the bathroom door creep open, and the sound of Snape sprinting along the hall. 

He glanced at his clock, and it was late. He threw his robes off into an unkempt and ever growing pile on the floor, and in his underwear he opened the window to let in a summer breeze. He threw himself back on the bed, a smile still on his face, and enjoyed the breeze playing on his bare skin. Perhaps it was feeling more like himself today than he had in 14 years, or perhaps it was the sensation of the breeze on his skin (more stimulation than he'd had in over a decade) but he started to feel and old, now unfamiliar sensation in his groin. He bit his lip as his hand slipped down his chest and rubbed slowly through the thin fabric of his boxers. There, a hardness that he hadn't felt in a long time began to stir. Honestly after his time in Azkaban he hadn't wanted to know the answer to what still worked and what didn't, he simply figured a time would come where either he would find out, or he didn't. Besides being on the run and being holed up in your mothers house left dating opportunities very thin on the ground...

He slipped his hand into his underwear and slowly grasped himself - god had it always felt this good? He spread his legs on the bed and began to arch his back as he lazily began to stroke himself, like a wine connoisseur finally tasting that one vintage he hadn't been able to find for decades. He let his mind wander freely as old sensations became new, and his breath grew ragged. His hips began to buck into his hand and a breathy moan escaped his lips, he could feel his orgasm building and good god, he hadn't even realised how much he'd _missed this_. He was growing close, when unbidden the image of Snape's face in the bath came to the forefront of his mind. His hair, no longer hanging in his face, but slicked back revealing an angular jawline and the extent of cheekbones so sharp they could cut glass. The harsh lines of his collarbones, the dark flash of hair in the centre of his chest, and the deep red flush to his face that usually looked so sallow and devoid of life. Before he realised what was happening, a cry escaped his lips as he climaxed, hard, and spilled over his stomach. 

He lay there panting for a moment, caught in the ecstasy of his release, before the reality began to creep in. Filled with disbelief and a sudden repulsion, Sirius realised he was going to need that drink afterall… 


	3. Snape's still mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two angsty boi's try to settle into life in limbo at Grimmauld place. It's not going well.

_SS_

Severus didn't like feeling that he didn't have the upper hand. Ever since his first night in Grimmauld place he had been on edge, as far as he was concerned he was living in enemy territory, and Black knew it. He had contemplated using different bathrooms - but in his own eyes that would be admitting defeat. So each night, he'd ran a bath and each night, Black would have some excuse to come strolling in for the toilet, or some tissue, or because he 'forgot what he came in for' and each time Severus would sit, hunched up feeling mortified. 

In a matter of self defence Severus had begun to learn the other mans routine and avoid him just so. Black rarely rose before 11 in the morning, and often was up past midnight. So Severus would rise early to wash, and return to his room in the early evening to reduce the chance Black had of taking him unawares again, but the man had a nose for causing trouble and Severus was yet to bathe in peace.

It was a surprise when, nearly a week later, Severus was sat sipping tea and reading a book in the kitchen when Black wandered in, half dressed and hair a mess, fervently reading the Daily Prophet. His hair was more shaggy than usual, his beard unkempt and the bags under his eyes accompanied with the stale smell of beer suggested another night up drinking. This made the fifth in a row, it was nothing Severus was not used to seeing. However from the neck down was a different story. His usual rugged robed appearance had been replaced with a different state of disarray. He wore a thin black t-shirt, some inane muggle band logo on the front, and a pair of boxers. Severus silently placed his mug down as he took in such a sight - he'd always had a preference for men, and despite him loathing Sirius Black more than any other creature on the planet, he had to admit that the man looked delicious. Unkempt wild hair, the tight fitting clothes on a lean, muscled body, the tattoos on his wrist and arm (prison tattoos but none the less, Severus could enjoy the look of them, right?) His thighs were thick and muscular, as were his forearms, broad shoulders and a slim waist. He enjoyed the sight of him before picking his tea up and taking a long drink - the movement caught Black's attention and he visibly jumped in shock. 

"What the - what the fuck are you doing here?" He said, startled. Severus arched and eyebrow at him.

"I live here" he drawled, and took another long sip of tea for dramatic effect. Black's brain appeared to catch up with reality as he remembered their predicament, he caught Severus' eye and blushed, before stalking over to make himself a coffee. _Not so fun to be caught unawares without your clothes on_ Severus thought smugly. As the kettle was boiling Black came back into view beside him looking indignant. 

"Are you wearing my brothers old robes??" He accused, looking Severus up and down. 

"All of my things will have been burned or destroyed, what did you expect me to do, wear the same clothes indefinitely?" he said calmly, "It didn't take much charm work to make them fit well." Something about watching Black become more and more irate and not rising to it was giving Severus a great sense of satisfaction. 

"No need to make yourself feel so _at home_ Snivellus" Black spat. "The sooner I can get you out of this house the better. Don't go getting too comfortable" 

"How would you define too comfortable Black? Breakfast in my underwear?" he said, his customary sneer in place as he purposefully glanced down to Black's waist and back up again. This time Black really did go red, and he stormed off to finish his drink. _It might even be a nicer view from the back_ Severus thought, enjoying himself. Black made his drink hurriedly and as he was leaving Severus asked innocently, "Finished with the paper?" 

Black paused looking torn, before tossing it onto the table and running out. Snape cast his eyes down and the front page instantly caught his attention.

_SIRIUS BLACK; INNOCENT ALL ALONG?_

_Dumbledore calls for fair trail and case review, full story page 3_

_No wonder he was so distracted_ Severus thought, and picked it up to read the article...

_SB _

Sirius felt sick, or was it excited? Nervous? He couldn't tell. He'd left the paper downstairs having already read it through several times, and now he paced his room. _I'm innocent. _The thought racketed around his brain as it had the last 14 years. He didn't dare dream that he might one day walk free. Perhaps he could buy a new place, perhaps somewhere in the country. A quiet life... the thought seemed laughable. He'd have a room, for Harry. Sure he was nearly old enough to be moving on and living on his own, but perhaps he might pay his old godfather a visit, they could share a drink in the garden _(h__ow lovely it would be to have a garden!) _and he could stay the night before heading home... 

Tears stung his eyes as a life he longed for was almost palpable. An awful yearning burned in his chest, a desperation to have what he was so rightly owed. He sat down on the bed and pressed his palms to his eyes. The article had gone into detail over the truth, Pettigrew's involvement and his escape, the explanation of his sightings at Hogwarts. He hadn't even realised Dumbledore had been putting a case forward for him, so the article had knocked him off his feet. He knew he'd have to wait to speak to the headmaster about whatever he was planning, and that would be on Dumbledore's own time, but his impatience to talk about it with someone, _anyone_ was burning at him. 

Of course there was one person he could talk to, but right now Snape was the last person he wanted to see. It was one thing, waltzing in on him each night to see that startled look on his face, the water running down his neck and chest, the ridiculous amount of bubbles around him, the pink flush of his cheeks and lips in embarrassment... he shook his head, his mind wandering along a path it best not too. He had convinced himself this was all in the name of irritating Snape, but his subconscious seemed to think otherwise. Twice he'd awoken in the early hours, slick with sweat and hard as he'd dreamt again of dark hair and pale skin, pink lips and angles, pinning that slight frame beneath him and tracing the hard lines of his body. He'd refused to indulge himself any further, jerking off once to Snape was more than enough for one lifetime. Still, he'd spent half the week hard and the rest of it frustrated, he finally found his libido and it was for fucking _Snivellus. _He had placated himself that it was probably because he was the only naked human he'd seen in 14 years, but an ugly part of his mind kept trying to suggest otherwise. 

He had to admit he had been taken by surprise this morning. He hadn't seen Snape around the house since he moved in, they had been excellent at avoiding each other unless Sirius was in the mood to piss him off, so Sirius hadn't noticed Snape had been wearing Reg's clothes. The usual shapeless shadow that flowed around the slytherin had been replaced with form fitting clothes, fashionable even, designed to show off the body below. Regulus had always been one to look his best, he somehow doubted Snape ever shared the same view. 

A feeling becoming fast familiar began to stir in him again. Sirius couldn't bear the thought of not speaking to anyone about this until the next order meeting, he didn't like it but his only option was to talk to Snape about it. He stood up, spurring himself into action - it was definitely time for a cold shower. 

_SS_

Severus' mood had worsened as the day had gone on. Albus had been to see neither of them in the time since he was placed under house arrest, it had been like a punch to the gut to see he'd already been working on a trial for Sirius. _I see I'm already the spare part, cast aside with no purpose_ he thought bitterly. It's not that he could blame Albus, what use was he now? Decades ago he had promised to do anything for Albus in return for keeping his only friend ever safe, and he had continued to pay that debt long past her death. Now he had made a stupid mistake in trying to keep the boy safe - what obligation did Albus have to him? He was shut in this house for his own safety like a naughty child, or perhaps a broken trinket put away to be forgotten about and gather dust. 

Severus had moved to the living room, hoping a change of scenery might improve his mood or make his book a little more appealing. After a few hours and several cups of tea, a sandwich and a plate of biscuits later he decided today was going to be a write off, and he might as well eat dinner and go to bed. He went in search of the ugly little house elf Kreacher, he had expected it to be a foul little thing from what he'd seen, but in fact with a little politeness, a few thankyou's and 'how are you today Kreacher's the little thing had actually come to start doting on him. 

He walked into the kitchen to be immediately disappointed Black was in there, unfortunately this time fully dressed. Even in his annoyance Severus' mind wandered to just how good those thighs looked earlier today. The other man didn't look surprised to see him. 

"Ah, I was looking for you" Black started, there was no confrontation in his voice. Snape didn't say anything in reply. "You uh, read the newspaper today then?" he continued, nodding at the dog eared paper on the table.

"Obviously" Snape replied. 

"What did you think?" Black said, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. 

"Well there was in interesting job vacancy in the back regarding a brewer at St Mungo's-"

"I meant about me you asshole" Black snapped. Severus found his temper rising fast. 

"I think Dumbledore has finally begun to feel sorry enough for you it's worth the risk of you being thrown back in Azkaban at trial than have to put up with you moping about the place" 

"Oh so I should just not risk it and spend my life here then should I?" 

"Well that's one option of course, nice and safe in mummy's house"

"That doesn't sell Snivellus, you're here too you know" 

"If you think I'm spending my days in this shithole with you, you've got another thing coming. Once the dust has settled I'm out of here, and Albus can enjoy his new favourite pet-"

"Holy fucking shit Snape are you _jealous? _Is that it? Dumbledore no longer has a use for you and now you're sulking he has time for literally anyone else?"

"The world is fucking bigger than the two of us" Snape hissed. "You're such a conceited ass perhaps you can't see that." Black had hit a nerve, perhaps he had poked a little too close to the truth, or perhaps it was just Black himself that brought out the worst in Snape. "Your future isn't my concern. Let's face it you're either going to rot in here, rot in Azkaban, or be let loose on society and not have a fucking clue how to function" he spat. If he was trying to hit a nerve in return he succeeded, Black's face darkened as he strode over to Snape. 

"You greasy, shit faced little worm" he said in a dangerously low voice. Snape hadn't realised he'd backed away until he was pressed against the wall. He reached for his wand a moment too late as Black grabbed his wrist, and then his throat. "Don't forget you're in _my house_ Snape and as we've both noticed, I don't think anyone gives a shit about what happens to you anymore." The pressure on his throat wasn't great, merely enough to keep him pinned to the wall. Severus was all too well reminded that Black was that few inches taller than him, and as he stared into those hate filled eyes he realised he'd never quite appreciated the colour of stormy grey they were. His pupils were dilated and his face only inches away from his own. Sure he was afraid of Black and right now he could probably do what he wanted to him, but somewhere in his mind was that dishevelled, boxer wearing stud he's seen this morning. Snape swallowed, his adam's apple pressing against Blacks hand as it bobbed up and down. He opened his mouth to speak, and saw Blacks eyes flash down to his lip and back up again. If he didn't know any better, he'd have said Black was enjoying this in more ways than one. 

"So what are you going to do to me?" Severus ventured, and despite his heart was pounding with fear he honestly wasn't finding the situation all too unpleasant. It was then to his surprise when Black blushed at his, and released him. 

"You're not worth my time Snivellus" he said, with less venom than before and strode out of the room. Severus found himself leaning against the wall, confused, possibly swooning and most definitely turned on. 

_Perhaps I'm going to have more fun at Grimmauld place than I thought... _


	4. Snape is gonna make this weird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in Grimmauld place, and Snape is going to have fun with it.

_SS_

Severus didn't hear from black for the rest of the night, this was not really any different from any other night but it did feel like something had changed. After dinner, he went back to his rooms and decided to wash the day away. Instantly he felt on edge, this hadn't become a pleasant experience. Grabbing a towel and making his way into the bathroom he stopped, and it took him a moment to process why the room was different. 

The bath was gone. 

_Black you absolute fucking child. _He sighed, he was too tired for this shit today and quite frankly just wanted to jerk off his frustration in peace. He wasn't going to magically manifest a new bath on principle. He leaned into the shower round the glass partition and turned the taps until a steady stream of hot water fell from the ceiling and steam began to rise from the floor. He stepped in and felt immediately wary - he could only just see the door from where he stood, no doubt Black would find it hilarious to stand and watch him awkwardly try to cover himself... If he turned with his back mostly to the door, he realised he actually had a very good view of the doorframe in the mirror. Relaxing slightly he stepped under the water, and as it poured over his face he felt his heartrate slow down and his muscles ease. He lathered up his hair as thoughts began to swirl in his mind. There was a slight niggle of his conscience of having pushed Black too far, but frankly it had been worth it to see the madness in his eyes and the heat of his body not so far away. _Has it been so long since you last had a man you'd settle for Black's attentions _Severus scorned himself. Finding a man to bed in the wizarding community was hard enough when you weren't a social pariah but Severus usually managed just find to bring a man home. That was until the Dark Lord returned and he had to keep his sexual escapades non existent lest he reveal himself. It had been a long year of loneliness but he wasn't going to let that lower his standards. Then again the memory of this morning and those thick thighs came creeping in. He had started to harden, he considered it a poor life choice as it was likely Black was going to burst in once more, but perhaps he might have five minutes of peace before the brute wandered in. He angled himself to keep one eye on the mirror but be facing away from the door. 

Slowly, he began to stroke himself. He was never one for rushing things that could be enjoyed fully with a little patience. Almost instantly a small _'mmmmmm' _slipped from his lips, and he felt the tension ease out of his muscles. The hot water cascading down his body was soothing, caressing him like lovers hands. He put one hand on the wall to steady in himself, his heart rate was quickening and the tight grip moving up and down his shaft was so gratifying, he knew this wasn't going to last long. He began to think of that hand around his neck, Black's body inches from his own. He imagined the weight of him pressing down, and another small moan escaped his lips as he started to stroke faster. 

That's when the movement caught his eye in the mirror, if he hadn't opened his eyes just then he'd have missed it. Black was stood on the other side of the door, peering through the gap where it had been left ajar. Severus stopped, his back still to the door, dreading the moment Black would come in. He left his rock hard erection to finish washing the soap from his hair in a bid to escape quickly. After a minute and Black still hadn't come in, Severus thought he'd imagined seeing him, until the other man shifted again at the doorway, a little closer, and a slice of light swept across him, luminating his hair for a second before he was in darkness again. A new burning sensation of lust took Severus as he realised... Black was _watching _him. _Who knew you were so voyeuristic Black_ Severus thought to himself. _Well if you're so intent on watching _he mused, _it would be rude of me not to give you a show. _

Severus stroked himself again, his cock aching at the thought he was being watched doing this. His face flushed a deep red, thankfully he was already starting to go pink under the hot water. Again another moan left his lips, and summoning courage from he wasn't sure where, he turned and rested his back against the wall. From here, he knew Black could see everything. He stroked a little faster, gripped a little harder and his hips started to buck into his hand. It was insanely hot to be watched like this, that and the fact he was sure he hadn't relieved himself in over a week, he knew this wasn't going to last long. He looked to the mirror again to see a hand, gripping the door frame, knuckles nearly white. _God you're enjoying this aren't you Black? You little pervert you. _It was too much for Severus to know Black was on the other side of the door, he liked to imagine hard for him, watching this. He cried out as he came, over his hand and chest for just a moment before the shower washed it away. He pressed his head back against the tiles whilst he came down and his breathing slowed. He heard the floorboards this time, as Black left. 

He smiled to himself. He hadn't even begun to suspect Black was lusting after him until he saw the look in his eyes this afternoon. Black was no doubt horrified at himself, he'd always had such a wonderful reputation as a ladies man. But here he was, trapped in a house with Severus, no doubt after a 14 year dry spell and getting hard for his worst enemy. A plan started to form in his mind. He wondered how far he could push Black before he gave in fucked him into next week... the very thought made his cock twitch. 

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He'd normally dress before leaving lest Black catch him in next to nothing, but that wasn't going to be how he did things now. As he walked out to the landing he was surprised to bump into Black who was just leaving his room. Black looked him up and down and pulled a face. 

"It's bad enough I have to look at your face everyday Snivellus, you could at least cover the rest of your sorry self up" Black sneered at him. Severus just about managed to contain a laugh. 

"Oh I think you've seen more than enough for me for today Black" he flirted back, before winking at a horrified looking Black, and walking into his room. 

_This is going to be more fun than I thought. _

_SB_

Sirius had been paying approximately zero attention to the order meeting. He hadn't left his room for fear of running into Snape again since the incident on the hall landing last night. He'd had Kreacher bring his meals to him, and used the bathroom only when he was sure the coast was clear. _Oh I think you've seen more than enough of me._ He blushed as he remembered Snape's words. Had he just been referring to catching him in his towel? Or had Snape seen him watching, which was an option so embarrassing he might have to go back to living in a cave again... 

"You feeling alright Sirius?" Came the hushed voice of Remus next to him, making him jump. "You look a bit flushed and vacant, are you coming down with something?" This only served to make Sirius flush a little deeper. Typical caring Remus, always so worried for his friends wellbeing. The thought of telling Remus what was really wrong really did make him feel ill, that he'd been rock hard watching Snape in the shower, and nearly come in his trousers just watching the other man reach climax. Stubbornly Sirius had refused to jerk off again to Snivellus, so he sat there in the order meeting, half hard and balls aching, heart pounding and mouth dry, desperately trying not to look at the man sat opposite him. 

"I'm fine Remus, just worked up over the Prophet article" he offered back, which earned him a sympathetic smile from his friend. Sirius dared relax for a second, his eyes flitted to Snape to see those inky black pools staring right back at him. The corners of Snape's mouth turned up ever so slightly in amusement, he raised his cup to take a drink after which he licked his lips, and Sirius found himself transfixed with the mans lips. He flicked his gaze back to his eyes to see Snape staring at him expectantly, an eyebrow raised. 

"Sirius? Are you with us?" Dumbledore said, and Sirius was horrified to see the whole room staring at him. 

"Sorry, drifted off there for a second" Sirius said, his mouth still felt dry. "What were you saying?" 

"I was saying the ministry has been considering your appeal, and are in the process of determining if a trial will go ahead. I take it do you want to go to trial?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius let out a long breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and nodded. "We'll need to consider who the prosecution is, I'll do my best to make sure there's no bias but the ministry isn't one for having it's past mistakes drawn out publicly." he continued. "I'm afraid there is little to do except sit tight until more is announced. Once we know a date we can work on a security detail. The ministry will provide aurors, we'll try to make sure one of them is Alastor, and then we will have order members positioned in the ministry to watch you from the shadows, to make sure there are no death eaters ready to strike."

"No doubt there will be plenty of volunteers," Snape cut in dryly. Sirius' head snapped to look at him. "We all know given the chance Black would be happy to watch our backs from the shadows" he said innocently. If anyone thought the comment odd no one said so, as there was hearty agreement throughout the room and Sirius felt Remus' hand on his shoulder, no doubt to re-assure him. For a moment he didn't break eye contact with Snape, who cocked his head to one side as if awaiting his response. All of a sudden Sirius felt overwhelmed, like he couldn't breathe. Between Snape, the retrial and that god awful _ache _in his groin, Sirius needed to leave the room. He stood up abruptly and the room went quiet. 

"Excuse me, please, I think you're right Remus I'm really not feeling one hundred percent" he managed, before stumbling out of his seat. Remus stopped him mid escape by catching him on the wrist. 

"Shall I come back another time?" he murmured, and Sirius remembered he was supposed to be having a drink with him tonight. 

"Tomorrow" Sirius said shortly, before striding out of the room for some air. He went straight for his rooms before ripping his robes open, and collapsing on the bed. He hid his face in the crook of his arm as if it hid the embarrassment of what he was doing, but also aided to stifle the moans as he stroked himself to release thinking of the greasy, arrogant, stupid sexy Snape. 

_SS_

Considering he was on the run from the death eaters, without a job or home, trapped in a house with his old nemesis and feeling frankly next to no use to anyone, Severus was having far too much fun. Sirius has practically run away from him at the order meeting earlier, and as he headed back upstairs after a few celebratory drinks alone with his book, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd have had an easier time as a student if he'd just known a little flirting would throw him off. Just when he thought the night couldn't get any better he caught Black heading into the bathroom, a towel over his shoulder. Black looked like a deer caught in headlights. Severus just couldn't help himself, he looked at the towel pointedly before looking back at Blacks startled expression. 

"Is it my turn to watch?" he practically purred at him. Black went a delicious colour of crimson. _How very apt for a Gryffindor _Severus thought. He realised he didn't want to terrify the man, he was never getting fucked that way. He smiled at Black as he walked past him to his room. 

"Good night Sirius" he said in parting. The name felt strange on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where my sudden random 'watching Snape have a wash' kink has come from but clearly I'm running with it. 
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying so far!


	5. Everybody loves Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is every bit the marauder that Sirius is. Especially when it comes to scheming.

_SB_

"Sirius, honestly I can't really help if you don't tell me what's wrong." Remus repeated. Sirius got the distinct impression his patience was wearing thin. Remus had been telling him something about a date, someone younger than him and at the point that Sirius didn't immediately jump down his throat for all the details Remus had known there was something seriously wrong with him. At first he'd been delicate with him, but after what may have been about half an hour of beating around the bush he had started to become direct. 

How do you tell your one remaining best friend that you, a man with previous sexual notoriety with the ladies, was now lusting over another man. Least of all a man he had loathed for decades, who was about as conventionally attractive as a hog nosed bat. And yet Sirius had spent the duration of his shower yesterday fantasizing about the other man joining him. God just imagining them together, wet bodies entangled and slamming that arrogant bastard against the tiles, hands roa-

"Sirius. Earth to Sirius" followed by a cushion to the face. 

"Look, I'm not sure it's something I can talk about moony"

"I gathered that as the trick is usually getting you to stop talking"

"Very funny Remus"

"We have known each other for too long, and known the best and worst of each other. Whatever it is, it's eating you alive. Just tell me, you'll feel better" 

Remus was right of course. Some part of him desperately wanted to divulge to him, but he was terrified of what he might think. Sirius said as much out loud. 

"Yes because whatever it is could never compare to the fact I was a secret werewolf who lied to you for years whilst sharing a dormitory with you" Remus said sarcastically. Sirius steadied his breath and looked resolutely at the ceiling. 

"I can't stop thinking about Snape" he said, hoping Remus would catch his drift. He did not. 

"Well I mean you guys are living together, I hoped you might have kept out of each others way. Just think, after the trial you'll be rid of him forever and that's that" 

"No no, I mean, I can't stop _thinking _about him" Sirius repeated, looking at Remus and raising his eyebrows pointedly. Remus stared blankly at him,

"I don't think I follo-"

"For christs sake moony, I want to.. want to.. EUGH" Sirius threw his arms up in frustration. What did he want to do to Snape? Snog him, shag him? He had no idea. 

"... kill him?" Remus said in a small voice, he almost sounded disappointed in him. Sirius looked at him exasperated. 

"No Remus. I've been _lusting _after him ever since he got here"

"No need for the sarcasm Padfoot"

"I wasn't being sarcastic..." Sirius added cautiously, and watched the expression on Remus' face. Disappointment was replaced with amusement. 

"Wait.. you fancy _Severus?" _Remus exclaimed, a shrewd smile starting to grow. 

"I **do not** fancy him" Sirius said hotly. "I just, I don't even know what I want to do to him I just know it's driving me to distraction. And he fucking knows it too. He's been messing with me all week."

"Are you sure Sirius? I know it's been a long time since you've-" Sirius caught his eye, and he guessed it must have been quite the warning look "Since you've lived with somebody, in close quarters" Remus finished quickly. "Perhaps you just need some time to process what you're feeling, see if it really is, you know, lust"

"I spied on him in the shower" Sirius said quickly, blushing. "And it's provided me with many a night time entertainment since" he added

"Fucking hell, yeah alright I think you might fancy him then" Remus laughed

"I don't _fancy _hi-"

"Alright alright, whatever you want to call it. What makes you think he knows?" Remus said impatiently. 

"He may have noticed me watching him in the shower..." Sirius mumbled

"Oh padfoot" Remus laughed "And you call yourself a marauder. Getting caught sneaking about, you should know better. He called you out on it?" He enquired.

"No but he's been poking fun ever since. Asked when it was his turn to watch me, strutting around the place cause he knows I'm fucking watching him, arrogant arsehole that he is. It's like he's taunting me with something I know I can't have" 

"I mean, it sounds like he's flirting with you"

"Yeah ironically, rubbing my face in it. God the shame of it... Snivellus of all people"

"Or he's flirting with you, because he knows you fanc- that you're thinking about it, and he quite fancies you" Remus finished, with a knowing smile. 

"What on earth makes you think Snivellus fancies me" Sirius said scornfully, trying to hide the fact he was instantly interested. 

"Well not that your ego needs any help but you are a good looking guy Sirius. Besides I think you're his type, if his boyfriend from Hogsmeade was anything to go by"

Sirius' mind momentarily imploded. "I'm sorry" he said "his fucking what from Hogsmeade?"

"He had a boyfriend there when I worked with him. Jonas something.. ran the apothecary there. Apparently met when Severus went to order supplies from the school. Nice guy, Scottish, bearded and built like a brick shithouse. No idea if they're even still together.." Remus mused, trailing off. Sirius' mind was still catching up. 

"Wait. Are you saying Snape is gay??" he asked, dumbfounded. Remus stared at him, exasperated. 

"Keep up Sirius. Of course Severus is gay." he sighed. "The question is now you know, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't follow" Sirius said nervously. Remus had a mischievous twinkle in his eye, after all he was every bit the marauder he and James had been. 

"Well, you said he's been tormenting you right? Perhaps it's time for a little taste of his own medicine, show him what it feels like to be quite so, frustrated" Remus said, clearly very proud of himself. 

"Remus if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me to shag Snivellus" Sirius said, but he blushed as he said it. Maybe he would really like to shag Snape...

"What are friends for if not to get you laid?" Remus laughed. "Besides, and don't take this the wrong way, I feel like you could do with a good roll around between the sheets". Sirius laughed and nodded in agreement, he wasn't wrong. "Anyway I spent a year teaching alongside him. He really isn't so bad when you get to know him" Remus added. Sirius didn't really hear, he was already well into planning his next assault on Snape's peace... 

_SS_

Severus awoke and stretched, sunlight streaming through a small break in the curtains. It had now been over 24 hours since he’d sent Black running from the order meeting, he had spent the entire day hiding in the living room with Lupin, not even leaving to eat but having Kreacher send their meals in. Severus felt at ease for the first time in the house of Black. Had he known simply flirting with the man would make his life easier, then his time as a Hogwarts student would have been a breeze.

He dressed and breezed down the stairs, only to stop short in front of the kitchen door. The radio was playing and a delicious smell was wafting under the door. Cautiously he walked in, only to be greeted by a wonderful if not ludicrous sight.

Black had his hair tied up in a bun, an apron looped around his neck and waist, and appeared to be making pancakes, beside him lay a considerably pile accompanied with a plate of bacon and a bottle of syrup. Beneath the apron black was wearing, and Severus had to pause to process the image, a thin pair of pyjama bottoms, worn dangerously low on his hips, and nothing else. He could see the rippling muscles of his back and broad shoulders as he moved about the kitchen, his back to Severus as he worked away. As he leaned in the room further, the door creaked and caught Blacks attention. He turned and smiled warmly at him.

“Good morning Severus!” he said pleasantly. “I’m making breakfast” he added proudly.

“Oh yes I can see that” Severus replied, instantly feeling on edge. What on earth was Black playing at.

“Come sit down, I’ll put the kettle on. Coffee, right?” he asked, and Severus gave him a curt nod as a response. He sat with his back to Black lest he indulge him in whatever game this was and picked up the paper to rifle through it aimlessly. He heard the kettle boil and Black whistling to himself. Suddenly, there was a warmth and pressure, and a coffee mug appeared before him. Black leaned over him, his chest pressed against Severus’ back and his voice in his ear,

“Anything interesting in there?” he spoke softly. Severus barely contained a gasp of surprise, and had to bite his lip as he felt his breath on his ear.

“Nothing about yourself if that’s what you’re asking” he replied flatly. Suddenly that wonderful embrace was gone, and Black was back at the stove. “Dare I ask what all this is in aid of?” Severus ventured.

“Well if you hadn’t heard I’d spent some time behind bars” Black replied, humour in his voice “And despite what you might have heard the food service wasn’t the best. I can’t tell you the last time I had pancakes for breakfast. Besides, Remus did suggest I might have been a little remiss on my hosting duties.” Suddenly there was a flash of heat from behind him and Black swearing, from what Severus could only assume was him dripping oil on the open flames.

“Careful” Severus mused “You might burn something important”

“Dare I ask what you’d constitute as important Severus?” Black said coyly.

“Your apron looks expensive” he muttered into his coffee in reply. There was the familiar ‘click’ the hob turning off, and then an enormous stack of pancakes topped with bacon appeared in front of him, a jug of syrup in the centre of the table, and then Black opposite, his own monstrosity of a breakfast in front of him. Black reached and poured syrup all over it, getting some on his fingers, and then lazily sucked it off of them before tucking in. He nudged the jug over to Severus who applied it with a little more grace. He took a mouthful – it really was a delicious as Black’s lack of table manners seemed to suggest. He gave no indication he was enjoying it and tried to pay attention to the paper in his hand.

Black leant back and suddenly undid his apron, taking it off and placing it in a pile next to him before continuing to eat. It was too tempting a view for Severus not to take in. His shoulders appeared no less broad out of his robes, and his collarbone looked incredibly inviting to his lips. He had a chest that looked like it had been carved, and very dark hair that drew the eye from the centre down to his stomach and then below the table. After a moment Severus realised he’d been staring, and Black had been silently watching him as they made eye contact.

“See you something you like Severus?” Black practically purred, before taking a slow bite of his food, lips lingering on his fork.

“You look much smaller out of your clothes” Severus said, he knew it was a weak insult and a lie, but honestly, he couldn’t find fault with the other man staring dangerously at him right now. Black smirked.

“Why don’t you look under the table, I’m sure you’ll find me large enough” he flirted, and at least Black had the good decency to blush as he said it. Severus sighed and dropped the folded-up newspaper next to his half eaten breakfast.

“I think I’ve had enough disappointment for one morning Black” he sneered “Honestly what sort of animal eats dessert for breakfast” he stood up, desperately hoping his robes were hiding his hard on, and took his coffee with him before walking out of the kitchen. _God he looks incredible _Severus thought, wondering if he could make it until this evening before he’d resurrect that image in his mind to pleasure himself. As he glanced back, he saw Black staring down at his own plate, frowning. For a second, he almost looked… hurt? But then Severus was out the door, and walked into the cool air of the living room to take a deep breath, and thought to himself,

_What in fresh hell was that all about? _


	6. A halt in preceedings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Severus and Sirius begint to figure out their little game, the real world comes knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP AND READ! 
> 
> For any keen beans who like to read my nonsense pretty soon after I post (I Love you ALL) and not checked back since, the previous chapter has had an additional 1000 words added. If you haven't read the second half (Severus POV) I suggest you go back to chapter five and read :)
> 
> Apologies for being an unorganised mess! And apologies for the MONTHS between updates, life has been chaotic by having a small child. 
> 
> Also all your comments are giving me life - love you guys!
> 
> (also apologies if people don't like an inked snape - I love the idea of him having tattoo's - you have been warned!)

_ SB _

After a brief interlude of Snape having no idea what was happening and occasionally looking at Sirius like he was mad, he appeared to have caught on to his less-than-subtle flirting. Sure the pancake breakfast of Monday was a big hit, he could tell old Snivellus loved looking at him without clothes on, but even Sirius had to admit it might have been a bit on the nose. 

Their roles had once again reversed and Sirius hadn’t seen the other man in the house, who appeared to have been avoiding him completely. Nearly 48 hours had passed since pancake-gate and either Snape hadn’t left his rooms, or been waiting for Sirius to be asleep before going about his business. Sirius hoped it was the latter, as the former felt a little too disgusting. 

Sirius went about his day as normal since the ministry show down – skulk about, eat something, masturbate and the retreat to the study late evening to drink himself to sleep. It was an ordinary hungover morning in his room, the bottle of single malt mocking him from the windowsill (there was no way he was leaving it anywhere else in the house for just _ anyone _ to drink) when he heard a ‘thud’ from the room adjacent. Just as he was about to shrug it off as Snape being marginally weirder than normal he heard a second, quieter thud, a gasp and groan. _ Alright _ Sirius thought. _ I’ll bite. _

About 90% sure he was going to regret this, but also morbidly curious in case Snape was finally showing retaliation to their flirtations he knocked on the door three times before saying, “Snape what on earth are you doing in there?” Silence followed, and just before he left, he heard a faint tapping and scraping sound on the carpet. An undertone of worry crept into Sirius’ demeanour as he said “Snape are you ok in there?” This time he heard the soft gasp of sometime trying to wheeze out a response. Sighing Sirius thudded his bottle of booze down on the hall table he turned the door knob and peered inside. 

The first thing to greet him was a nose wrinkling acrid smell of sweat and something else. He suppressed a gag and looked around the relatively tidy room. On the whole the room was undisturbed, except for the duvet which was trailing onto the floor towards a collapsed body writhing in pain. 

Curiosity was rapidly replaced by horror as Sirius turned Snape over to see thick black tendrils extending up his neck over his face, his usual pale skin seemed almost ice white and his eyes were wide with fear. Sirius quickly realised the origin of it all stemmed from the dark mark on his left forearm. 

“Shit” Sirius spat out, hand under Snape’s neck as the man lay convulsing on the floor in front of him. “Shit shit shit _shit__” _he cursed. His mind drew a blank as he realised, he had no idea what to do for the man dying in front of him. He realised, as he met those panicked black eyes, Snape was trying to say something. He leaned closer so he could almost feel his lips to his ear. 

_ “Di...di” _ was all Snape stuttered, “ _ Dittany!” _He gasped, before his eyes rolled back into his head. Sirius was already at the door screaming without thinking. 

_ “KREACHER” _

_ SS _

_ Pain. Rolling pain from his arm in waves up his body and pushing him back under, drowning. He tried to grasp at a breath as strong hands pulled him back up and a bitter taste on the back of his tongue made him gag. _

_ A sharp pain, different, lashed at him and he tried to scream. He was going back under. Down into the blackness again. _

_ SB _

The house seemed awfully quiet for what had been an eventful day. Kreacher had appeared and disappeared moments before Dumbledore arrived to him hovering over Snape helplessly. On reflection Sirius had no idea how the headmaster knew is former potions master was in peril, but he was nevertheless thankful he arrived when he did. 

Dumbledore had thrown his hands wide over Snape as he knelt next to him, murmuring an incantation Sirius didn’t recognise. Snape stilled, although his back still arched like in the throes of agony. _ Pin him _the headmaster had said sternly, and cautiously Sirius moved to lean over Snape’s head, his palms pressed to his shoulder. Dumbledore held his arm where it became apparent Snape had torn at the robes to see the damage the dark mark had begun to inflict. Seemingly out of nowhere the old man brandished a long, iron dagger and was holding Snape’s forearm with a grim determination. 

_ He needs _

_ Dittany _Sirius had cut him off, and heard the familiar pop of a traitorous house elf returning to his master's call, because despite his wrongdoings the pathetic little rag had no choice. Sirius flung his arm out and several sprigs of the dark green herb was in his hand. The house elf gone once more without a trace. Dumbledore took them and stripped one sprig with his teeth, placing the leaves back in Sirius’ hand and instructed him to start chewing. The bitter taste nearly made him gag as he quickly worked to chew the tough waxy leaves. Dumbledore, poised with his blade, plunged it and cut straight through the heart of the dark mark, and a thick black ooze began to poor out of the wound in place of blood. As quickly as he made the cut, he had thrust the stem of the plant into the wound and began to murmur enchantments, and Sirius looked on in a mix of horror and admiration as the plant began to take root in his arm and Snape once again began to write in pain. 

_ Into his mouth, now _Dumbledore had said, with a sense of urgency only a man of his age could convey without raising his voice. Still pinning his shoulders down before he did any more damage, Sirius lowered himself without thinking and locked their lips, passing the healing herb over to the dying man below. 

_ It’s been quiet for too long _Sirius mulled, as he sat on his bed several hours later, where he had been since Dumbledore dismissed him once Snape and his new botanical accessory had been moved to the bed. The whiskey lay in the decanter, untouched. Finally, the door creaked open and Sirius’s head shot up, only to see the expectant face of Remus grinning at the door. The smile dropped as soon as he saw Sirius. 

“What’s happened?” he asked, worry tainting his words. Sirius drew a shaky breath. 

_ SS _

His breath felt ragged and his body was aching like he’d used every muscle extensively. It wasn’t a good ache. His left arm burned like a hot iron had been pressed against it. As he tried to move, he groaned, and a cool but calloused hand pressed to his forehead. 

“Easy, Severus. You’ll do yourself more damage” came a soothing familiar voice. Snape managed to open one eye and see those twinkling blue ones hovering nearby. Despite himself, he felt more relaxed. 

“How did you know?” he managed to rasp, closing his eyes as the impending headache began to throb. 

“You’re still carrying the phoenix feather” Albus said softly. It took a while for Severus’s mind to catch up. The feather Albus had given him, 15 years ago. _ Should you become compromised _ he had said. _ Should they discover you, or you are captured, burn the feather with a command word. Burn it and I’ll know you’re lost. _ It hadn’t been kind, or comforting, but it had been necessary, as he’d slipped Fawke’s feather into the lining of Snape’s cloak. _ Keep it on you always. _Back then Albus and he had not been close, and it was years before the look of disdain on the headmaster's face was replaced with one of fondness. 

“Didn’t burn it” Severus groaned, and Albus shushed him soothingly. 

“You carried it with you all those years, even now it’s on your person” Albus said. “I’m connected to Fawkes in a way only those of my family could be. And through him, to you” Albus continued. “Don’t speak, I know you’ll disapprove of my meddling but this time, when _ he _ came back, I had to know you were safe” the old man sounded sad. “I imbued it through Fawkes to know if you were in danger, an arcane magic but a simple one.” He brushed the hair softly from his face. “I knew the instant something was wrong... I..” the older man trailed off, and the last thing Severus remembered before drifting back into unconsciousness was the word _ Sorry. _

_ SB _

“Black” Snape reasoned, a worried glint in his eye. “That’s hardly... hardly necessary. I’ll be quite fine, thank you.” 

It been an hour or so since Dumbledore and Remus had left, and in the deep red of the evening sun it was hard to believe this was still the same day. Dumbledore had instructed he needed to go immediately to the archives in St Mungo’s to check for records of any similar injuries from 15 years ago. He’d said Snape was stable and should recover, slowly, but he was taking no chances. Something about the worry in his voice, and a tenderness when he said ‘Severus’ was endearing, and spiked envy within Sirius. He began to understand why Snape had lashed out two weeks back when the ministry article was released, and he felt he had been forgotten. 

He had tasked Sirius with looking after Snape in the meantime, as he had little else to do (ok so he didn’t use those words, but Sirius took the hint). Snape needed to stay rested, confined to the room as any walking around might dislodge the Dittany currently rooting through his veins. There was a mischievous look in his eye as he bid Sirius ‘good luck’, which is when Sirius suspected an impossible task lay ahead of him. 

Which is how he found himself now, stood at the side of Snape’s bed, scissors in one hand and wand in the other. Honestly, why on _ earth _ did Snape look so concerned? 

“Snape it’s quite simple. You can’t stand up or walk about. Dumbledore’s orders. Your robes are covered in... whatever that shit is and whatever you’ve been sweating out. Don’t be a drama queen and let me cut you out of them before you ruin a perfectly good bed” Sirius said in what he hoped was a matronly fashion of the healers he remembered from the Hogwarts hospital wing. 

“Of course I can walk about, how do you expect me to use the toilet” Snape grimaced, as moving sent a wave of pain over his face plain as day. 

“You’ve got a wand, figure it out” Sirius replied, dragging the covers off of Snape to reveal him fully clothed and covered in a mixture of sweat, blood and what looked like ink. “Seriously” Sirius continued, “Dumbledore said standing up and moving around might dislodge it-” he nodded to the plant growing out of his arm, the roots now hidden with a bandage over where it was anchored, “-and that would kill you. Which I assure you is worse than me cutting you out of those robes” he snipped the scissors for effect. Before Snape could comment (and Sirius was fairly certain he could assume the tone of his next sentence) Sirius stepped onto the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. 

“For the love of god Black, just charm them off if I need to be out of them” Snape snapped, face flushed. Sirius smirked. 

“I’ve never had to _ charm _a Slytherin before” Sirius purred. “Should I buy you a drink first?” he flirted. Snape’s look was pure murder and mortification. 

“That’s not what I meant” he hissed. But he blushed more as Sirius winked at him. Now that he was arguing back, that the life hadn’t gone out of those furious black eyes, Sirius realised a knot in his chest eased. The fear fell away and relief replaced it. He was going to be fine, provided he wasn’t stubborn enough to kill himself. Which meant this flirting game of theirs was most _ definitely _back on. 

“Come now Severus” Sirius murmured, cutting up the lining of his sleeves to free his arms. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before” he ventured. He hadn’t acknowledged his voyeuristic pleasure to the other man before, and he blushed as he did. It was like he could see the wheels in Snape’s head turning, wondering what to do with the admission of it. His torso was free now, and Sirius noted tattoo’s he hadn’t seen before. A detailed snake wound over his right hip, it’s head raising to the bottom of his ribs to look directly at him. Its tail disappeared somewhere round his back. As he pulled the robes from under him, they slipped down his thighs, and on his left was a large black inked skull surrounded by monochrome roses. “Now I didn’t spot these before” he murmured, finally freeing Snape of his clothes to lie there in his underwear. 

“Too busy focusing on something else” Snape threw back. “Typical Gryffindor, a one-track mind” he added. There wasn’t a sting to his words, and before Sirius got too excited he saw the exhaustion heavy on the other man’s face. He pulled the covers up over him, taking care to mind the Dittany. 

“Get some rest” he said softly. He went to add he’d only be next door if he needed anything, but Snape was already asleep. 


End file.
